


New Beginnings

by Cor321



Series: A Journey to Parenthood [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #Schmico Week, Fluff, M/M, Second Chances, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: A week after Nico and Levi decide to start the process  again the two are standing in front of the adoption agency. They could let fear keep them from being truly happy or they can dive in head first.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Whatever you want.
> 
>  
> 
> Schmico week day 7 is here and here's the part that you all have been waiting for. Thank you for all the comments and kudos on my previous works in this series, it truly has been a labour of love. I hope that you all enjoy this last piece, and if there are tears that they are happy ones.
> 
> The song that is used in this fic is 'Your Song- Elton John (Boyce Avenue piano cover)'
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know how you like it!

As Nico and Levi stood in front of the building, they looked up and took a deep breath. Nico took his husband’s hand, looking at Levi now with a cautious smile, “We’re really doing this.” It had been a week since he and Levi had the talk about starting the process again, and now they were here at the adoption agency taking the next step. It felt surreal walking in when the last time they were here, almost 7 months ago it had been the worst day of their lives.

 

“We are doing this.” The tension behind Nico’s smile must have been obvious because Levi brought his hand up to Nico’s face. “It will be okay my love, because we are doing this together.” Nico leaned into the touch before they both turned forward, taking one last deep breath before entering the building.

________

 

Nico walked up to the reception desk with Levi’s hand still in his. “We have an appointment with Sarah, it should be under Kim-Schmitt, Nico and Levi.”

 

“Yes, have a seat in the waiting area I will let her know you are here.”

 

The two men sat down. Levi squeezed his hand letting him know that he was there and that it would be okay. Before long Sarah came out of her office two greet them. The stood up and made there way to her office. Sarah was the first to speak after they sat down, “I was so thrilled to see that you two had an appointment today. I know that you two have been through a lot this year, but I hope we can help you complete your family.” Levi looked at Nico nervously, still not letting go of one another. “You two have already completed your home study so it’s more of a matter of reactivating your file. Once that’s all put through it’s just a waiting game, it could be a few months or it could be a few years. Do you two have any questions?”

 

“Just one,” Nico stated, “I’m not sure if this is possible, but is there any way we could meet the birth mom before hand, it could just be as simple as a cup of coffee. We just need to get a feel of who she is. When I saw Jessica after the birth I could see how torn she was and I ignored it. I would just feel better having been able to meet her first.”

 

“I will see what I can do, obviously it is also up to the birth mom but I will add that to your file. If there is nothing else I think that’s about it besides a few forms I need you to sign. Also, I just wanted to say that I am really happy to see you two.”

 

“Thank you Sarah.” Levi said before the two of them got up to leave.

 

________

 

It had been eighteen months before they got the call. In that eighteen months they lived as completely as they could, they moved into a new house, shared laughs, light night cries, and most importantly just making memories. If they learned anything it was to live in the moment with the people you love while you still could.

 

When Nico answered the phone he and Levi were making dinner, doing such a mundane task, yet it was a moment that was burned into their minds forever. As Nico spun Levi around so he could look him in the eyes while he told him they had been chosen. So many tears were shed, most of them happy, but the odd sad tear snuck in and that’s okay because they had each other to lean on.

 

They met the birth mom Candice five days later, and it had gone amazingly. She told them all about her dreams, not only for herself but for her baby. She was ambitious, wanting to apply to law school and she knew that even though she loved her baby that she couldn’t give them everything that they needed. There was no hesitation when she spoke about how she knew deep down that this baby was meant to be theirs. For the first time in over 2 years, Nico truly let himself be hopeful.

 

_Day 1_

Nico and Levi showed up at the hospital a few hours into Candice’s labour. They sat in the waiting room just as the had 2 years before. This time though, Candice’s boyfriend Simon came out within minutes of them being there.He sat down next to them and asked, “Nico, Levi Candice was wondering if you guys would be there when the baby is born?”

 

Levi looked at him dumbfounded, “She wants us in there?”

 

“It’s really important to her that you are involved as much as you can be.”

 

Levi grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed. “We’d be honoured.”

 

“I better get going back, she should be having her next contraction soon, but please feel free to go in and out of the room. She wants you two there.”

 

Nico and Levi spent the next 6 hours helping where they could, and before they knew it their baby was born. It was another little girl. When she was born Nico met Levi’s gaze and smiled. The unbridled joy that radiated from the smaller man was infectious, while cutting the cord he had happy tears running down his face. The nerves were sure to come later but in this moment Nico could only feel the joy and love bursting through.

________

 

_Day 8_

 

 _‘I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now that you’re in the world’_ As the word rang through the nursery Nico held his daughter close, swaying back and forth. He noticed his husband leaning against the door frame, so he put down their little girl in her crib. He then closed the distance, putting his hand out to pull Levi in close to him. They started to sway to the music, Levi’s head leaning softly against Nico’s chest, dancing sweetly until the song ended. After stopping the next song Nico sat in the rocking chair, the same one they bought for Olive. He pulled Levi into his lap and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 

Levi brought his hand up to cup Nico’s jaw, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. “How have you been doing today? I know it’s a hard day, and I feel like I haven’t really got to talk to you about it yet.”

 

Nico looked up at his husband, eyes filled with grief and sadness. “It was really hard, all day I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop. I’ve been waiting for what feels like the inevitable, that we’d have to give back too.” With tears in his eyes Nico continued, “I know the whole process was completely different this time so therefore the outcome should be too, but I just can’t help the little voice in the back of my mind that says it won’t last.”

 

Levi took his thumb and dried Nico’s eyes, pausing at the cheek. “Oh Nico. I know what you mean, but I know we will get through ever that comes our way because we have each other.” Levi brought Nico’s head into his chest, much like he had 2 years ago, and just let the older man cry until there were no more tears left to cry.

 

_Day 22_

As Nico rolled over, bringing his husband closer to his chest he smiled and said, “It’s day 22.” They both let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I never thought this day would come. I refused to let myself get my hopes up, but now we are here and I have never felt happier.” Levi replied.

 

Nico kissed the top of the smaller man’s forehead, “This, with you is all I’ve ever wanted and I’m so excited that we get to share it with everyone tonight. Speaking of everyone tonight, we should get out of bed so we can have breakfast and get ready for the party.”

 

Levi turned over and grumbled into his pillow, “Fine, you’re lucky I love you,” He reached into the bassinet that was right beside the bed and picked up their daughter. He snuggled her close, giving her eskimo kisses. “Both of you.”

___________

 

Levi had walked out ahead of him, gathering up the guests that had come to their home for a party they had no idea about before this afternoon. “Umm, I just want to say a couple of things, firstly thank you all for coming here on such short notice, every one of you means so much to Nico and I. And secondly there’s someone we want to introduce to you.” Nico walked out of the room that he had been waiting in with their daughter in his arms. “This is our daughter, Riley Olivia Kim-Schmitt.” The room filled with gasps. “As all of you know, Nico and I had adopted another little girl a little over 2 years ago, but unfortunately the birth mom had changed her mind before any of you could meet her.” Levi paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “When you lose a child the grief you feel is unlike anything else, the lows are lower than you knew possible and you just get through it because you have to. But with that, you are also able to feel and appreciate the highs like you never were before. I love these two with all of my heart and I know I’m not alone when I say that I am excited to share this happiness and love with all of you.” After Levi finished there was not a dry eye in the house, Nico included. He would never not be inspired by the way Levi spoke, he had a way with words that Nico adored. He wiped his tears before handing Riley off to her papa. They spent the next hour mingling with their friends and family, taking it all in.

 

Nico’s eyes met Levi’s from across the room, he could see his eyes gloss over, but with a smile on his face, Nico knew that he was happy. Nico closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter. He nuzzled his nose into Levi’s curls before bringing his lips to his ear and whispering, “We’re a family now.”

 

Levi looked up with tears streaming down his face and said, “Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at schmicosmalec. There you can send me prompts or keep updated on fics.
> 
> I would also like to thank justnotperfectly one more time for organizing this week. I don't think I have ever been pushed more creatively and I think it made me a better writer.


End file.
